


The Squared Circle Ten Years Later

by Colleen17



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colleen17/pseuds/Colleen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after first being introduced to the wrestling world the boys are back watching another show. This time they have a personal interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Squared Circle Ten Years Later

“I still can’t believe you got these tickets.” Johnny sat down next to his best friend.

“Keith never forgot what we did for him.” Roy was smiling brightly. Now that they were Captains, wrestling shows had become a thing of the past. However on the odd day off the two friends would sit and watch a wrestling show on TV over a few beers.

“So…we’re actually going to see Chris and Jason?” Johnny asked Roy for the third time.

“Yes….Keith said they’ll be included in his match.” Johnny opened the program and looked at who was wrestling.

“What’s Keith’s wrestling name again?”

“You know if Chet were here he’d be yelling at you.” Johnny looked up and smiled at Roy as he remembered back to their station 51 days. “His name is….”

“Yeah…is…” Johnny prompted Roy to say the name.

“Hang on…it’ll come to me.” Johnny sighed and shook his head. “Adrian Adonis.” Roy said quickly.

Johnny flicked through the program. “Hey look he’s wrestling Roddy Piper…the one in the kilt….and the bagpipes…Remember when we got Marco to come?”

“Oh yeah…Don’t you dare start singing.” They both chuckled.

Roy elbowed Johnny. The lights dimmed and the show started. Both Roy and Johnny booed and cheered along with the rest of the fans. The second last match was what they had been waiting for. They were both a little shocked to see Keith dressed in pink. Roddy Piper wore the same gear and apart from looking a little older was pretty much the same.

The two Fire Captains didn’t know who to cheer because they liked them both. When Piper appeared to get hurt paramedics were called down from backstage. Roy and Johnny sat up straighter and watched Chris and Jason run down to the ring with their gear. Roy watched his son with pride as he pretended to work on Piper’s leg. They lifted him onto a stretcher and just when they were about to carry him up the ramp to backstage Keith attacked Piper. The two paramedics stood to the side and watched the wrestlers brawl. Soon other wrestlers joined in and broke up the fight. Piper was placed back on the stretcher and carried out by Chris and Jason.

Roy and Johnny, like two school kids, cheered the paramedics. The fans around them looked at them oddly. “That’s my son.” Roy announced proudly.

“That was great…they were so close to the action.” Johnny was as proud and excited as Roy.

“I remember when he told me that he wanted to be a professional wrestler and I was disappointed that he didn’t want to be a paramedic.” Roy said solemnly.

“Yeah…but he did follow in his dad’s footsteps…and he’s as good as his dad.” Roy nodded feeling very proud at that moment.

“Chris said we could come round backstage and meet up with them. Come on.” They got up and made their way outside and walked round to the back of the arena. Their names were on the gate so they were allowed in. Chris and Keith were waiting for them.

They all shook hands and Roy proudly hugged his son. “You were great son.”

“Thanks. Keith said we could get some pictures.” They were led into the dressing room area. They got pictures with different wrestlers. A tall blonde wrestler approached the group. “What have we got here? Kayfabe?”

“No they’re cool. These two fellows are Fire Captains but they were once paramedics and they helped me after a show one night. I cut myself pretty badly.”

“Really.” The tall wrestler held out his hand. “I’m Terry.” They shook hands.

“You’re Hulk Hogan. I’ve seen you on TV.” Chris said in surprise. Terry smiled at the young man. They got several pictures with him. “Wait till I show these to the guys.”

“Yeah…” Jason said just as awestruck.

Roy put his arm around his son. “So do you regret not becoming a professional wrestler?” Chris looked at his father and could see how proud he was of him.

“Not for a minute dad…not for a minute.”

“What was the name Chet gave you?” Johnny asked as they walked to their cars.

“Chris The Destroyer Hammer.” Roy and Chris said together. They all laughed as they remembered back to the days when they discovered the wrestling world. As if reading each other’s minds Chris and Johnny started singing La Cucaracha.  Roy covered his ears and groaned but his heart was also singing.


End file.
